The Last Apprentice
by Piercex
Summary: Last year was when my parents died. I was placed in the hands of the local spook, John Gregory. He protested of course, that he couldn't have a girl living in his house. But the villagers forced him to take me into his care. Reluctantly he took me and started to train me as his Apprentice


THE LAST APPRENTICE

CHAPTER ONE

Last year was when my parents died. I was placed in the hands of the local spook, John Gregory. He protested of course, that he couldn't have a girl living in his house. But the villagers forced him to take me into his care. Reluctantly he took me and started to train me as his Apprentice. "What was I thinking?" he would sometimes say, and "Girls are bad news" I was very upset he didn't like me or care what happened to me. But when my parents died he promised to train me. So weeks later he gave me my notebook and said "Come out to the garden girl, It's time to start your lessons".

"A Boggart is a creature of the dark that comes in different varieties. There are six types of boggarts, Hairy, rippers, stone chuckers, hall knockers, Whistlers, and bone crushers. Usually boggarts are bound in a pit and are weakened by using salt and iron, which can also be used to kill them. Even though they are powerful already, if in the hands of witches can be even more dangerous. Forms of boggarts are unknown when a boggart has fed on blood they take on the shape of a pinkish blob which can only be seen by spooks. While stone chuckers can use the material of the earth so they can be seen by the human eye". He finished, watching me write feverishly "Got that written down Girl?" The spook asked me. I nodded and he said "Get a new page and label it "Rippers". "Rippers start off eating Cattle or Sheep, and other farm animals. These are called cattle rippers. If they kill a human that gets too close, and they get a taste for human blood they turn into full blown Rippers and kill more people. Spooks generally intervene when they feed on animals to prevent the loss of human life. These are the most dangerous forms of a boggart, and the most popular boggart for witches to control as they are bloodthirsty and violent." I finished and I looked up "Next are stone chuckers" he said "Stone Chuckers are hall knockers that have grew tired of doing the same thing every night in the same household. Stone Chuckers like the same suggests throw rocks some as small as a pebble and others as big as a boulder. A spook can usually give it a good talking can make it move to a place where it won't harm anyone. But once that boggart has killed it has gone rogue which it's even more dangerous and talking to it is out of the question. The only thing to do now is to destroy it, there are two steps for doing this. Step 1 is to destroy the nest of the boggart so severely weaken it. Step 2 is to wait for the boggart to reappear and use a decoy to get it to waste away its strength while someone uses salt and iron while its weak to destroy it completely". He continued on Whistlers, Bone crushers, and hairy boggarts. The spooked looked at me "Got all that written down girl?" I looked up again and nodded "Good now get up and follow me" He stood up and motioned for me to follow, so I did. We walked into a part of the garden the spook had told me never to go in. As soon as we entered that part of the garden, it was like the wind was holding its breath. There was no birds singing, no sun shining, it was dark and It seemed like every animal had fled In fear. "What is this place?" I asked him. "This is where I keep the witches I put in pits" he said and pointed towards a pit with thirteen bars "That is where I keep the most dangerous witch of all" he said "Mother Malkin" he said "She was responsible for the death of many pregnant woman and children" I was horrified "Why would she do that?" I asked "She was a blood witch, and needed blood" he said "That's why there are spooks, to stop the dark denzins" he said and turned back to me. "Well girl, Now that we're finished your lesson it's time for dinner!" He said and started walking towards the house. I walked behind him thinking over what he said. Why would someone kill innocent people?


End file.
